Short Scary Stories Volume 14
Revelating Lecture I arrived at the Voices To Be Heard presentation. It's a 3 hour show where characters give 20 minute presentations about things. I stood behind stage, poking my head out of the curtains eagerly waiting for my bit to begin. 1 more minute left. I'm so nervous... I'll be giving a controversial presentation in front of hundreds of stage. "Mitch, you're on!" the stage manager called out. I nodded then walked out on stage to the crowd applauding from the previous presentation. I'm not sure if the beings will applaud for me by the time I'm done, but I'm gonna murder this. "So... You're probably wondering why I brought you all here today." I nervously said. I quickly realized how awkward that was to say, considering I'm not the reason I brought all these mortals here. Dang, I'm already messing up... Get a hold of yourself, Mitch. I cleared my throat. "So, serial killers. A topic many of us love. I'm sure most of you have a favorite serial killer yourselves. I personally admired the works of Jeffery Dahmer, Ted Bundy, John Wayne Gacy, Jack The Ripper..." I stopped myself when I realized I sounded off to them. These individuals don't think like I do, so I sound crazy to them. I'm messing this up so bad... I cocked my head then adjusted my tie, followed by an awkward laugh. "Moving along..." I nervously said with sweat dripping from my head. "Anyway... We all know about the mysterious serial killer that's been murdering in this state for years." I said, followed by me giving a presentation about the serial killer, and going into great detail about his murders. "We don't who he is, what he looks like, what he sounds like, etc. He's totally anonymous. Well, not anymore." I revealed. I stared into the crowd. They looked a little uncomfortable. I can tell they aren't ready for the truth. I clicked on the remote, which brought up the next page on the screen. It was a map of the town with red markers over various spots. "This is where his remaining 'victims' remain. But can you really call them victims if they were asking for it? If you looked to be murdered then you should be murdered, right?" I awkwardly said. I was sweating like crazy. I could see bodies in the crowd leaning over to one another and talking. They're getting nervous, more so than me. "I think I've dragged these 20 minutes on long enough. I'm Med Mitchell, and I killed those 89 women." the crowd was silent, with only a few physical gasps. "Today I'm retiring from serial killing." I continued. "Get him off the stage!" I heard the stage guy call out. I faced the crowd and nodded. "Thank you for coming." I thanked the flesh before walking off stage and heading out the exit. I got in my car and drove off before the cops could arrest me. I hope they don't arrest me, because I'm a new man. I disavow of my murderous past and I want to start a rehab for people addicted to murder. Loose Screws "Doctor, your next patient is here." the nurse said. "Okay, bring them in." I replied. She left the room and my patient entered. Robot pretending to be human arrives at the doctor complaining about loose screws. The doctor reprograms the robot to kill its master. The robot later comes back with the master's head. He rips the robot's head off and puts the master's head on the body. But the robot retaliates and rips the doctor's head off and places it on his body. Category:W.I.P Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Shows Category:Truths/Secrets Revealed